


Happy Fun Land

by KB9VCN



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Best Friends, F/F, Humor, One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:58:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9052492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KB9VCN/pseuds/KB9VCN
Summary: Published 25-Dec-2016; humor/romance?; about 2300 words.For the 31_days "because what's important is spending time with you always" prompt.I've come to think of YukaIA as Best Friends Forever with some "benefits," rather than a romantic couple, but this is probably close enough to a pairing to tag it.In my fanon, Yukari is an antisocial grump, and IA is a sweetheart and something of a space cadet.  I think that's the reverse of how many people write them.I know this one-shot is too short and choppy, but it's actually been unfinished for several years, and I just want to finish it and move on.This contains mild adult themes and humor.  Reader discretion is advised.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Published 25-Dec-2016; humor/romance?; about 2300 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) "[because what's important is spending time with you always](http://31-days.livejournal.com/3272715.html)" prompt.
> 
> I've come to think of YukaIA as Best Friends Forever with some "benefits," rather than a romantic couple, but this is probably close enough to a pairing to tag it.
> 
> In my fanon, Yukari is an antisocial grump, and IA is a sweetheart and something of a space cadet. I think that's the reverse of how many people write them.
> 
> I know this one-shot is too short and choppy, but it's actually been unfinished for several years, and I just want to finish it and move on.
> 
> This contains mild adult themes and humor. Reader discretion is advised.

Yukari was shuffling along a quiet city street, grumbling to herself about nothing in particular, when she heard IA's sing-song voice call out from behind her. "YUKARIN! HEY, YUKARIN!"

Yukari winced. IA was one of the few people allowed to call her "Yukarin" without suffering major injury, but Yukari still wished that IA wouldn't use cute nicknames for her in public. Or in private, for that matter.

A breathless IA ran up to her. "Guess what, Yukarin?" she cried. "Guess what! C'mon, guess! Guess what! Guess!"

Yukari silently glared at her bestie with a look that would chill the very soul of most mortals, but IA was undeterred. "I've got two tickets to Happy Fun Land!" she said excitedly.

Yukari narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "Is that slang for hard drugs that 'you young people' use nowadays? I've always wondered why you're usually 'up' most of the time..."

"Of course not, silly!" IA held up her tickets. "'Happy Fun Land' is an amusement park that just opened, and I won these tickets in a radio station promotional contest today. And when I won the tickets, I thought to myself, this is just the thing for me an' my Yukarin! Are you free to check it out this weekend?"

Yukari blinked. "Um... thanks, but I was planning to wash my hair, and then do some maintenance work on my chainsaw—"

IA giggled. "Oh, Yukarin! You're so CUTE when you try to ditch me without hurting my feelings!"

Yukari rubbed her neck. "Well, goodness, IA... wouldn't you rather go to an amusement park with a nice boy, or one of your dozens of other friends, or pretty much anyone else with whom you could actually have fun?"

"But I don't want to go with anyone else with whom I could actually have fun!" IA said with a cute pout. "I want to go with YOU!"

And then, IA paused. "Wait... that sounded a lot better in my head."

Yukari sighed, but smiled. "Don't worry about it, IA. I know what you meant... OK, fine. I'm in. Happy Fun Land, here we come."

"Thanks, Yukarin!" IA gave her bestie an unwanted but expected friendly hug. "Meet me at the train station at 7:45 Saturday morning, OK?"

Yukari recoiled as if IA had slapped her. _I have to get up before NOON on a WEEKEND?_ she thought. _O, what have I done to deserve this?..._

—

Yukari and IA walked through the front gates of the amusement park at 9:01 AM the next morning. "Here we are, Yukarin!" said IA. "Happy Fun Land awaits!"

Yukari looked around her, but saw only empty sidewalks and idle concession stands. "Well, I do see 'land', but I'm not seeing much 'happy' or 'fun'."

"We're here early," IA said. "but there are also a lot of other local events, this weekend. I hope the park does well, but at the same time, a slow opening day means we won't have to face big crowds."

"That sounds good to me," Yukari said. "I'm not a 'people person' like you."

"Wanna head straight for the rides at the back of the park before waiting lines form?" IA suggested.

"That's a good idea," Yukari said as they set off. "What shall we ride first?"

"How about the octopus ride?" IA said. "I think that's one of your favorites."

Yukari frowned. "Aren't you bad with spinning rides? I don't want you to get sick."

"Oh, I haven't got sick on a carnival ride for years!" IA said. "I'm sure I'll be fine."

—

Roughly twenty minutes later, Yukari kneeled behind IA, held IA's long hair and rubbed IA's back as IA crouched over a restroom toilet and lost the rest of her breakfast.

IA finally stopped shaking. "Feeling better?" Yukari asked her with all the heartfelt sympathy she could muster.

"WHAAAAAH!!" A bawling IA spun round, clutched at Yukari's shoulders, and buried her face in Yukari's shoulder.

Yukari grimaced. "I'll take that as a 'no'," she said. "Ugh! No offense, but your breath is REALLY nasty right now."

"I'm suh-so suh-sorry!!" IA cried. "I nuh-know how muh-moody you guh-get, and I juh-just wanted yuh-you to have fuh-fun, and I've ruh-RUINED EVERYTHING!!"

Yukari patted IA's head. "C'mon, IA. Calm down. It won't do either of us any good to freak out. And you haven't ruined anything, OK? It's still early, and we've got all day. Let's get you cleaned up, and get you a glass of water and some mints, and find a quiet place to rest. And let's forget about the rides. I'm sure there's plenty of other things to do here."

"Thuh-thanks, Yukarin." IA stumbled to her feet. "Yuh-you're the buh-best."

"I have my moments," Yukari agreed as she led IA to the restroom sinks.

—

Yukari had scouted ahead and found a rest area with grass and a few small trees. She had led IA there, sat with her legs crossed and her back to a tree, and then led IA to rest in the grass with her head in Yukari's lap. Yukari continued to stroke IA's hair in a way that only best friends can do.

"This is wonderful," IA said. "I could just lie here all day and watch all the people go by."

"Let's not get carried away," Yukari said. "I'm not a 'people person' like you, remember?"

"Oh, look!" IA whispered as two girls roughly their age walked past them— arm in arm.

"That was really cute," Yukari said. "Do ya think they're?..."

"Oh, they're definitely a couple," IA said. "And I don't know if you noticed, but THEY were also checking US out."

"Oh," a suddenly uncomfortable Yukari said. "Uh, that's... nice."

IA giggled, and then snuggled against Yukari's lap. "Why, Yukarin. Are you actually caring what other people think of you?"

"I just don't want anyone to get the wrong idea about us," Yukari said. "I mean, you're the best friend I've ever had, but if we were an actual couple, I think I'd end up KILLING you with my BARE HANDS!—"

"* _snore_ *" IA said softly.

"HEY!!" Yukari said. "Don't literally fall asleep on me while I'm awkwardly treading the fine line between being open with my feelings for you and threatening you with horrific violence!!"

And then, Yukari looked up from the sleeping IA, and found a small boy openly staring at her and IA.

Yukari glared at the boy and raised an eyebrow, as if to say, _Whadda YOU lookin' at, pal?_

The boy looked down at IA, and then back up at Yukari.

And then, the boy suddenly held up a mobile and took a couple of pictures, gave Yukari a toothy grin and a thumbs-up, and then trotted away.

Yukari sighed sadly. _That little stinker,_ she thought. _We might be sitting in a public area, but he could at least ASK before taking pictures of us together for his own personal 'use'._

—

By the time IA woke up, she was feeling well enough to be hungry again after losing her breakfast. Yukari suggested that they eat an early lunch so that IA could get some food back in her stomach.

IA followed Yukari into an area of the park lined with concession stands. "It all smells wonderful," IA said, "and looks DISGUSTING."

"That's carnival food for you," Yukari agreed. "Let's get some food at this stand right here. It's as good a place as any. My treat, IA... Um, hi. One chili dog with the works and an iced tea for me. What do you want, IA?"

IA scanned the concession stand's overhead menu. "Oh dear. Don't you have any tofu dishes? Or maybe a fruit salad with yoghurt?"

Every worker in every concession stand within earshot froze. They all glared at IA, as if she had openly spoken sacrilege.

Yukari facepalmed. "IA, you're forgetting where you are. Look, just follow my lead, and MAYBE we'll get out of this ALIVE."

And then, Yukari placed a second order for IA. "Um, could I get a large funnel cake and another iced tea for my friend here? You'll have to excuse her. She's been, uh, 'sick' lately."

IA looked at Yukari, and then she turned back to the concession-stand worker with a pained smile. "Ah. Ha ha. Ha. Ha ha ha," IA said weakly, as if she were suffering a mental breakdown.

After getting their food (and a few more angry stares), Yukari and IA slunk away to a nearby picnic table. "I am sorry about that," IA said, "but still, that chili dog looks AWFUL. How can you 'do' that to your own body?"

"You're forgetting my deep-seated self-loathing and hatred of all good things good and pure, present company excluded," Yukari said. "Why don't you try to eat some of your funnel cake? I promise it's vegetarian. I'm pretty sure it doesn't even have any funnels in it."

IA looked at her lunch fearfully. "I don't think I've ever seen this much grease on one plate," she said timidly.

"You say that as if it were a bad thing." Yukari handed IA some paper towels. "C'mon, IA. Dab away the grease if you want, but try to eat something, OK? You'll feel better if you do."

IA picked a crumb and gingerly ate it. Her eyes widened. And then, she grabbed a huge chunk of the pastry, tore it free, and childishly stuffed it in her mouth.

"I think she likes it," an amused Yukari said to herself.

—

The friends had spent most of the day empty-handed, but as the end of the day drew near, Yukari couldn't resist trying her hand at at least one carnival game.

"Don't waste your money, Yukarin," said IA as they walked up to a ring-toss game. "Everybody knows these games are fixed."

"Nah. I'm good. You just gotta know how to play 'em." Without warning, Yukari slammed a ¥500 coin on the counter and growled at the attendant— who was at least twice as large as she was. The attendant growled back at her and tossed three rings directly at her— and Yukari caught all three effortlessly in one hand.

And then, Yukarin ringed a mid-sized bottle on her very first toss. "I told you so," Yukari said to a thoroughly impressed IA. "Take your pick of the prizes, IA. This one's for you."

"Really? Thanks, Yukarin." IA pointed at a mid-sized stuffed pegasus toy. The attendant flung it at Yukari, who caught it and handed it to IA much more gently.

"And now, one for me." Yukari slammed another ¥500 coin on the counter for a second round and three more rings.

She missed on the first toss, but ringed the the exact same bottle on her second try. "Oh well," she said. "Two out of three ain't bad." She pointed at a lavender stuffed rabbit, and once again the attendant comically and silently flung it at her.

Then, Yukari paused, fished in her pocket, and produced a third ¥500 coin. "Why not," she said, and then she played one more round. And once again, she ringed a mid-sized bottle on the very first try.

She pointed at a stuffed kitty-cat— and then she pointed at the attendant. The attendant angrily pulled down the stuffed toy, and then fiercely cuddled it.

A dumbfounded IA turned back to Yukari. "That is not the reaction I would have expected," she admitted.

"Like I said back at the concession stand," Yukari said modestly, "you just gotta know how to talk to 'em."

"And you didn't even have to say a word," IA noted. "By the way, how did you get so good at that game?"

Yukari held up her stuffed rabbit and winked. "Plenty of video games for good reflexes... and plenty of carrots for good eyesight."

—

After a long and (mostly) enjoyable day, IA followed Yukari back to the front gates of Happy Fun Land. Yukari almost left the park, but IA stopped and turned to look back behind her.

"Something wrong?" Yukari asked.

"It's just a nagging feeling," IA said wistfully. "In a way, I don't want to leave. I don't want the day to end."

"IA, it's FINE," Yukari said impatiently. "We both agreed that we didn't need to ride any more rides, and I think we saw pretty much everything else."

"Are you sure?" IA said. "I would hate to have missed anything."

"My sore feet and my sunburned shoulders are telling me that we've done all we can," Yukari said.

But IA wasn't done worrying. "It's just, spending time with you is what's important to me, and I want it to be memorable..."

"Oh, for CRYIN' out LOUD!" An exasperated Yukari suddenly reached out, held IA's face in both hands, and planted one on her.

IA's eyes widened... but she didn't resist Yukari at all. She closed her eyes and accepted her friend's deep kiss with a soft sigh.

After a long silent moment, Yukari released IA and stood back. "Was THAT memorable enough for you, you airhead?" she said.

IA didn't answer. After a moment, she looked away.

"Uh, IA? You OK?" Yukari said nervously. "Hey, I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me, but I didn't know what else to do—"

IA cut her off. "Yukarin? It's OK, sweetie. You've just given me a lot of things to think about."

"Great," Yukari said. "Can you think about them at the train station or on the train? I'm too tired to stand around here and think."

"Alright," IA said distantly. "But Yukarin? Even if we're just best friends, we really need to sit down and talk, and figure out exactly what our feelings are for each other."

Yukari whimpered. "Couldn't you just find a large rock and bash in my skull instead? I think that would be less awkward for me."

IA giggled. "Oh, Yukarin. Never change."

Yukari melted at seeing her best friend's sweet smile. "Yeah," she said with a smile of her owns. "You too, IA. Never change."


End file.
